Sick Kitty
by Hoper
Summary: This is a post-reveal story. Adrien gets sick before an akuma fight. How will it affect him? How will Marinette react to her partner's illness? I added some at the end, so if you've read this story before 2/21/16, then you should read it again to get the ending.


**A/N: This is my first story for Miraculous, so I hope you like it. I don't own the characters or the show, but I really like them.**

Adrien sighed as the final bell school rang. _Finally,_ he thought. _It's over._ As he began his walk home, he could not help but shiver when the wing blew even though it was it was around twenty-two degrees Celsius.

When Adrien made it home, he went straight to his bedroom. Plagg quickly removed himself from Adrien's shirt and started whining about cheese.

"Plagg, please be quiet. My head is killing me, so I'm taking a nap," Adrien said as he pushed the kwami away. He slowly lowered himself onto his bed, but before he was completely seated on the soft mattress, his head started to pound, causing him to fall the rest of the way. Adrien grunted when he hit the bed. As soon as his eyes closed, Adrien's cell phone chimed.

Akuma near Notre Dame - M.

Adrien groaned.

Be there soon - A.

Adrien lifted himself off of his bed and had one foot out of the window before he remembered he was not in costume.

 _"Plagg, claws out!"_ He called.

-At Notre Dame-

Their newest foe was a man that called himself Flyby; his outfit made him look like a human plane. What looked like harmless model airplanes dive-bombed Ladybug and Chat Noir. As the planes got closer to the duo, they began to fire lasers.

Ladybug quickly dodged the lasers, but Chat was not so lucky. His head was spinning, so he was not fast enough to avoid the whole of the onslaught. He bit back a scream as a few lasers hit him the leg.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled. "Are you alright?"

"P-peachy," he stammered. Chat pulled his staff out of its spot on his back and spun it around.

"The akuma must be in his airplane pendant," Ladybug called to her partner. Chat nodded and lunged for Flyby. He swung his staff for the man and barely missed Flyby's pendant. It did, however, cause the man to stumble. Ladybug took the opportunity to jump in front of Chat and reached out, grabbing Flyby's pendant. She broke the pendant's chain and threw it on the ground causing it to break into pieces.

"No!" Flyby exclaimed.

Ladybug purified the akuma and fixed everything he had broken. When she was done, Ladybug ran over to Chat to check him over.

"I told you I'm peachy," he said. His grimace gave him away, though. Ladybug wrapped one of Chat's arms around her shoulders.

"You're burning up," Ladybug said. "When did you get sick?"

"This morning," he said sheepishly.

"Why did you come if you knew you were sick?" Ladybug asked.

"I couldn't let you fight alone," came his weak reply. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Chat collapsed. Luckily, Ladybug managed to catch him before he slipped out of her grasp. She slowly lowered him to the ground and tried to shake him awake. When that did not work, she pulled him onto her back and carried him home.

-At Adrien's House-

Marinette managed to make it to Adrien's home without anyone seeing them. Tikki and an exhausted Plagg floated around the two teenagers until they walked into the house. Marinette lowered Adrien onto his bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Look what you've done to yourself," Marinette whispered. She left the room to get a bowl of cold water, a cloth, and some Camembert. Tikki watched over Adrien and Plagg while she was out of the room. Marinette walked back in the room, and Plagg jumped up at the pungent smell of the Camembert.

"Thank you, Marinette," he said happily. She smiled at the black kwami and handed him the cheese before she walked over to Adrien. She wet the cloth, squeezed out the water, and laid it on Adrien's forehead, hoping to ease his fever.

"I don't have any medicine, but I can do this for him," she whispered to Tikki. Marinette sat by his bed for about an hour before Adrien started to rouse from his sleep. Adrien moaned slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Did I pass out?" He asked. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, you've been out around an hour. Your fever hasn't quite broken, but it has gone down a bit," she replied. "Next time you're sick, tell me so that I won't call you out to a fight."

Adrien smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"Can do," he said.

"Now, get some more sleep so that you'll get better," Marinette said with a smile.

Adrien nodded again and closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face as he drifted off.

-The Next Morning-

Adrien's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his room and was surprised to find Marinetter sitting on the floor next to him with her head laying on the side of his mattress.

"Marinette, wake up," he said quietly, lightly shaking her shoulder. She raised her head slowly and met his sleepy gaze.

"Good morning. Do you feel better?" she asked.

"I do, actually. Thank you for taking me home and staying with me," he replied.

"It was no problem. Anyway, I couldn't just let you suffer. However, I didn't mean to stay here over night, but I guess I fell asleep without realizing it," Marinette said, blushing slightly. "I'm glad you feel better."

"Me, too. But seriously, I really am grateful to you. If I had passed out here at home, there wouldn't have been anyone to take care of me since my dad's out on business," Adrien said. Slowly, he got out from under the covers and stood to stretch. Marinette rose from her spot on the floor and did the same.

The duo stood there awkwardly for a moment before they heard a faint moan come from Adrien's bed. A second later, Tikki poked her head out from under one of Adrien's unused pillows.

"Tikki, how long were under there?" Marinette asked.

"Since you fell asleep. I thought it would be comfortable, and I was right," the red kwami answered. "Plagg, wake up," she said slightly louder, heading towards the dresser.

The black kwami let out a loud groan before rising from his spot.

"How do _you_ feel?" Marinette asked.

"Much better after the Camembert you gave me," he replied, flying over to her, Adrien, and Tikki.

"Great," Marinette said happily. "If the both of you are feeling better, Tikki and I are going to go home. Remember, though, next time you get sick, _tell me._ "

Marinette left Adrien and Plagg to head home. On her way there, though, she began to feel a bit under the weather herself.

"Great," she mumbled to herself causing Tikki to giggle.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism; it's quite helpful.**


End file.
